No podría
by Mitsuki Sumeragi
Summary: [Inukai] Inui reflecciona, mientras obseva dormir a Kaidoh... Drable


Título: No podría

Rating: Shonen ai

Pareja: Inukai

Serie: Tennis no Ouji-sama

Autora: Mitsuki Hiwatari

Disclaimer: ya lo sabemos POT no me pertenece, pero en un futuro lejano lo será jajajajjajajaj! ¬  
-

-

-

Kagu chan, Rei chan, Suna chan espero que les guste!

--

--

--

--

----------------------------------------------------------------------------.

-

-

-

-

La luz fluorescente de monitor dibujaba sombras vagas en la habitación.

La noche de un azul oscuro atrayente envolvía todo con su presencia.

Una suave brisa corría por entre la ventana abierta.

El sonido del veloz tipeó se extendía haciendo un suave eco por la estancia.

Movió su cuello hasta que escuchó sus huesos acomodarse, soltó un suspiro satisfecho, y guardó el archivo abierto.

Se incorporo silencioso y se estiro destensando sus músculos.

Miro el reloj de pared, mientras se inclinaba a apagar la computadora.

Las 3.47 am, dirigió su vista hacia la cama.

Masajeó su sien, si el durmiente, se enteraba de que se había quedado despierto hasta esa hora, mañana tendría un _lindos_ moretones.

-"kaidoh es tan pasional a veces."- sonrió en la oscuridad.

Se acerco a la cama, y dejo sus anteojos en su mesita de luz

El sonoro crujir de los grillos entraba por la ventana.

Se sentó en el borde y observo en silencio el rostro apacible de su kouhai, no eran muchas las oportunidades, que tenía de observar dormir a Kaidoh.

El cuerpo relajado, de su adorable Kouhai, envuelto entre sus propias sabanas, era iluminado por la luz de la luna, que se colaba por la ventana.

Dándole una visión casi etérea.

Una de sus manos acaricio la mejilla suave del menor, deslizo sus dedos hasta los mechones rebeldes que caían sobre el rostro apacible del durmiente.

El niño de bandana se había introducido en su vida, de manera sorpresiva.

Su mano bajo recorriendo los rasgos de Kaoru.

Al principio, se había auto negado, los sentimientos, que su Kouhai, le provocaba.

Con el tiempo, busco formas de mantenerse cerca de el, las cartas de entrenamiento fueron realmente muy útiles.

Pero ni siquiera en ese momento, había aceptado que le _gustaba otro niño_, que le _gustaba_ Kaidoh…

Sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en su dormido amante.

Había sido el hosco niño, el que se lo había dicho.

Flash Back

- Me gusta Inui sempai- susurro con vos grave Kaidoh, su vista clavada, en el suelo de su habitación.

Las palabras resonaron en su mente, que por un momento quedo en blanco.

-yo… lo lamento sempai!- se inclinó, velozmente, todo su rostro sonrojado.

Parpadeo tras sus anteojos.

El niño se dio vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

En un movimiento veloz, Inui lo tenía entrampado contra la puerta ahora cerrada.

-Inui semp---

Fin Flash Back

Se sonrojo un poco, había _perdido_ el control

Media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, sus dedos delinearon los labios entre abiertos de Kaoru.

Y a juzgar por lo _sonoro _que había sido Kaidoh, no creía que le hubiese molestado.

Levanto sus ojos verdes hasta el calendario en la pared.

6 meses, 1 semana, 4 días, 18 horas, 21 minutos, si hubiera tenido puestos sus anteojos hubieran brillado.

Kaidoh se hubiera horrorizado si se enterara que llevaba la cuenta exacta desde el momento que se había hecho pareja formal.

Se saco el pantalón, quedándose con sus boxers y la remera que llevaba puesta.

Volvió a la cama, y levanto las sabanas, Kaidoh se revolvió levemente.

Se introdujo en la cama, y se cubrió con las sabanas, cuidando de que Kaoru quedara bajo ellas también.

Casi de inmediato sintió el conocido tacto de la piel tibia de Kaidoh contra su cuerpo.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor del durmiente, quien ahora descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de su sempai.

Sentía la calidez del cuerpo moreno, traspasar su ropa y llegar hasta su propia piel.

Lo amaba, ahora podía dibujarlo completamente en su mente, se había enamorado de un niño, más precisamente de su tenaz y terco Kouhai.

Nunca pensó que una persona como el, que basaba todo en datos y estadísticas, podría llegar a depender de algo que no podía calcular.

Dependía de Kaidoh, y el otro niño también dependía de el.

Inclino su cabeza hasta los labios entre abiertos, los beso levemente, solo un toque suave.

-no podría soportar el perderte…-susurro inaudiblemente

Cerró los ojos e inmediatamente cayo en un profundo sueño

Ignorando la sonrisa que ahora adornaba el rostro del menor

-yo tampoco….Sempai…-

Owari

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------.

Emmm, que puedo decir? n.nU

Estoy con los drables,-

Generalmente los escribo en clase, este precisamente quedo del otro lado de una hoja que tenia que entregar, n.nU, tuve que pasarlo a la velocidad de la luz para que el Prof. no lo leyera jajajaja.

Matta nee

Mitsuki

Drable Nº 2


End file.
